In the currency handling industry, it is important to be able to monitor and track currency, such as banknotes and similar documents of value. Notes often are stored in a cash box, which sometimes may be referred to as a currency cassette. Depending on the context in which the cash box is being used, the cash box may be securely located in, or attached to, for example, a safe, a gaming machine, a vending machine or a change machine. The locked cash box typically is removable from the safe or the machine by authorized service personnel so that the cash box can be transported to a secure, central location where the cash is removed and counted. Part of monitoring and tracking the currency, for example, in a gaming facility (e.g., a casino) may include tracking the location and movement of the cash boxes, as well as tracking note acceptors that determine whether currency inserted into the machine is genuine.